cbbcthesparticlemysteryfandomcom-20200213-history
Sadiq
Sadiq is one of the two leaders of The Questers, along with his new girlfriend Kat. He serves as a deuratogonist in the first series, and the main protagonist in the second and third series. His step-sister is Frankie. He is protective of Frankie, and Reese. He is played by Karim Zeroual. Personality Sadiq is the leader of the Sparticle Tribe. He leads with Kat (one of his friends), but they don't get along and he prefers to go to the farters tribe. He is always sticking his nose in other peoples' business. Appearance Sadiq has brown hair and brown eyes and wears a black hoodie, a white t-shirt and blue jeans and braces for the first series. However in the second series his outfit has changed to a brown jacket, a red t-shirt and brown trousers and grey converses and his braces are off. cool kid Series One The Disappearance In the Disappearance, Sadiq is first seen at the mine. He is messing around with the other boys until they realize their tourguide has vanished. After Callum abandons them outside the supermarket, they go in and mess around. Kat and Liam then come in, spotting him with his hand in the cash register before he turns the tables on Kat. He goes to Jordan's school to get Jeffrey and is in the office. They then return to Sadiq's house where Frankie and Tia are and end up eating pizza. Sadiq then spots Callum out a window with a looting gang and a bat. Callum also spots Sadiq which makes Sadiq tell the others they need to leave the house. After getting Jeffrey's wheelchair they wander until they find the City Hotel. They have fun in the hotel until a large group of kids approach the hotel, causing him to lock the front door. He is last seen in that episode at the end talking to Tia. The Invasion Sadiq is determined not to let any more people into the tribe, so he bars Kat from entering the tribe. At this, Liam decides to leave. Sadiq also ignores Reese when she tries to tell him about the Sparticle Project. When Reese is missing and he suspects it has to do with Callum he accidentally soaks Liam and Kat with water when they come up in the lift. He lets Kat out to help Callum, who has a bleeding arm, which turns out to be fake and helps defend the Hotel. He fights Callum but is pushed to the ground. Kat defeats Callum, leaving Sadiq no choice but to to let Kat join the Sparticles. The Message While visiting the university to find food, Reese discovers a message from Doomsday Dora explaining how the adults disappeared and urging the children to help them return. Meanwhile, Holly is held hostage by the only remaining adult. The Quest He leads a team, consisting of himself, Holly, Reese, Jeffrey and Jordan against Kat in order to find a power source for the Hotel so he can lead the Quest to the Sparticle Project. He finds solar panels and lumminite with Jeffrey, Jordan and Reeses help. He helps connect the power sources up to the Hotel power box and is later declared joint leader of the Questers along with Kat. The Funfair Jordan, Holly and Ami take being kids way too far, and nearly kill themselves on a runaway waltzer, until Muna (a child caught between the parallel worlds) comes to the rescue. The lack of grid power has led to the failure of the national water supply. Fresh water becomes the latest challenge for the Ranchers, and Frankie goes native in her attempts to find and save the precious resource. The Big Freeze Sadiq needs to make repairs to the Sparty van when they stop at the national physics institute. He gains entry along with Ami and Reese while the other three Questers find another way into the building. Sadiq soon goes outside to work on the Sparty van but comes back inside. When Ami, Holly and Jordan get trapped in the cooler he suggests that they melt the lock. In the end he goes into the ventilation system of the institute in order to block a fan, casuing the door of the cooler to open. He suceeds but collapses due to shock from the low temprature in the ventilation system. Luckily the others get him out and then they head for the Sparticle Project once again. The Water Rats In The Water Rats, he develops a very short term relationship with a girl from a tribe living on a canal boat, and Kat describes this as 'Holiday Romance' The Unsuitables The Sparticles come across Manor Grove School. At first they believe it's deserted but find it's overun by a student who's father owned the school. The student though takes an interest in Jordan. When The Sparticles are kicked out they find out that they are using the kids as slaves. They meet a group called the Radio Rebels who are planning to start a revolution against the school and get a call from The Sparticles and Atina saying they need to get the dictaphone to get passed the voice ditactor to get the sparticle project. While taking over Sadiq finds out Callum is also in the Revolution. Even though he doesn't trust Callum Sadiq pulls together for the team or maybe just for Kat. At the end while Callum gets ready to take off to find the dictphone Sadiq says he doesn't trust Callum but he doesn't want him to burst into flames and looks a little jelous and shocked when Kat kisses Callum. Who only is going after the dictaphone for Kat.-- 05:25, January 5, 2014 (UTC) The Harvest The Questers on their way to the Sparticle Project discover a bucolic village run on communal principals. Reese 'sees' Muna again and with the help of Tamsin, one of the village kids, Kat figures out that the wormhole events are occurring at points where leylines intersect. Some of the Questers, however, have been caught red-handed stealing food and are made to stand trial in the children's court where the issue is whether stealing to survive is justified. Jeffrey is proud of his abundant garden, but when hungry waifs turn up at the hotel, he finds himself at war. The Fallout The Ranchers have invited a tribe of seriously idle girls into their hotel. As they take advantage, the Ranchers are forced to fight back − but who will be turfed out of their home? Holly is anxious when she realizes the journey to the Sparticle Project is coming to its conclusion. She leaves her fellow Questers trapped in an underground nuclear bunker, but there is another force at work. A computer who thinks there has been a nuclear war competes against the ingenuity of the children in a battle of wits. The Hot Zone The Questers discover an alarming new threat. Without the adults, and the automatic cooling systems, the world's nuclear power plants are melting down and threaten to destroy the earth. The Questers have to get a message to the adults - but how? Callum arrives to collect the key to the Sparticle Project from the Ranchers, only to discover them homeless. Tia and Jeffrey don't trust Callum after past encounters. But the key has been lost and sold and Callum is the only hope to getting it back and to reuniting them with their friends. The Emergency Ami lapses into a diabetic coma and the Questers rush him to hospital to find some insulin. Switching a generator on in the hospital may just have cost one baby his life. The kids running the hospital need fuel to run the generators to keep the babies alive. Aware of the ticking clock to get to the Project but desperate to put things right, the Questers undertake a dangerous mission as a solution. They have to distract a German shepherd dog who is guarding a yard full of petrol lorries. Meanwhile, it is Tia's fifteenth birthday. Will she be transported to join the adults in a parallel dimension? The Sparticle Project Sadiq drives the Sparty van to the Sparticle Project and tries to gain access but is at first unsucessful until Reese gets them in. After he uses the dictaphone, the tribe pass the voice activated door and find the control room and he goes with Liam, Frankie, Jordan and Jeffrey to fix the magnet Meghan stole from the machine and is told by Kat to hurry over the intercom of the Sparticle Project. Sadiq eventually goes back to Kat to try and comfort her when all the adults reappear. He remains the in the control room along with Kat trying to convince the scientists to deactivate the project and comforts her after she does it and believes shes failed. He shows her the code to shut down all the nuclear power stations her dad left her and he is part of the crowd where Domsday Dora tells them about the Quantum Nexus and when Liam gives his speech. Series Two The Stone Head After a year of searching for the Quantum Nexus, most of the tribe has split up. Jordan and Ami have gone to France, Kat is sorting out the nuclear power plants but everyone else reunites when they realize the key from Doomsday Dora fits into a stone head. But the head is in a stadium owned by Fizzy and there is also the matter that there is a traitor within their tribe. Reese is captured and the dims threaten to feed her to the lion if the Sparticles lose the fight. The Decoder The Sparticles and Holly and Serena arrive at the museum where the stone head belongs and plan to decode the message but the Sparticles get caught up in a plan with another tribe, the Featherheads to raid the museum in order to get gold to melt down to turn into Fizzys to use to buy fuel, but will this give Holly and Serena an advantage? Meanwhile, Reese finds the decoder and tries to decode the message, but Rocky steals the decoder. But, Reese being Reese goes to get it back and is nearly killed by a digger. The decoder breaks, but using her powers, Reese sees the message decoded. The white horse The Sparticles and Holly and Serena bump into a circus tribe while searching for the white horse. For Serena, will it be a happy reunion with her sister? The peace city The Sword and the Stone (To Be Added) The Traders (To be Added) The Stone of Artos (To be Added) The Silver Forest (To be Added) The Quantum Nexus (To be Added) Trivia It is first shown in The Stone Head the Sadiq has a crush on Serena. Later in The Traders they kiss. Sadiq is step-siblings with Frankie Quotes "This whole quest has been about finding something. Learning, guessing, solving." "Reese. I've always tried to understand. Please don't push me away." "My hearts breaking for you. Rocky. But as I said, we've got a major headache of our own."